1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to information handling systems. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein are related to multicast routing in a virtualized network environment.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Currently, information handling systems are being developed that seek to leverage underlying hardware to support a wide variety of virtual components to create highly manipulable, configurable virtual networks. These information handling systems seek to use large numbers of virtual machines running on hypervisors that, in turn, may run on physical hardware. Virtual local area networks (VLANs) may be used to separate tenants in such networks. In some instances, the VLAN may be required to stretch across the data center to provide access to certain services. Additionally, some data center customers may need very large numbers of virtual machines.
However, there are several issues with using that approach such as the number of tenants, the requirements for the network to support a large number of MAC addresses (one per VM), and challenges with transporting the traffic over routed infrastructure. Additionally, managing large VLANs in such environments can be difficult. To address these issues, a new technology, referred to as network virtualization over layer 3 (NVO3) has emerged. In networks using NVO3, what used to be a VLAN in the physical network is now referred to as a tenant. However, currently available implementations have not been entirely satisfactory.